Those Who Bleed and Those Who Pray
by Jubei Bakura
Summary: When a girl who has no memories of her past is taken in by Million heir Bruce Wayne, C.E.O to Wayne company. Things aren't all ways what they seem. Setting: The Batman, It's the new one on Saturday mornings.
1. Prologue

First Batman cartoon story!! Cool!!

Disclaimer: I don't The Batman...if only!

**

* * *

**

**Those Who Bleed and Those Who Pray**

**Prologue**

It was a happy and lively party, filled with life and love. The night was young and everyone was laughing, dancing and eating…except for one girl and her baby sister who were sitting on the sidewalk watching everyone dance. The girls were visiting with their parents whose friends were hosting the block party. Don't get them wrong, the two girls loved parties because of the free food, the only thing was, they had been there for three hours straight non-stop. The oldest girl looking about 17, had shoulder blonde hair with black highlights, she wore blue jeans and a light pink shirt.

The smallest girl looking about five, had long dark brown hair pulled back in to a ponytail, a white shirt with a dark blue jean jumper. The little longhaired girl fell asleep after the second hour and was sleeping, or curled up on her sister's lap who was petting her hair. Suddenly the music stopped abruptly, people stopped laughing and children began to cry. The oldest girl stood up, holding her baby sister in her arms as the little girl was waking up. "What the hell are you doing here?!?" She heard someone say, it sounded like her father's friend. "Psst! Hey Angela!"

The girl, Angela, turned to see the friend she had made during the party, Mimi. "Mimi, what's goin' on?" Anna whispered. Mimi shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I guess that Mr. Roman knows him." Mimi whispered back. "…Annie…'s going on?" Angela looked down at the little girl in her arms. "Shhh…its okay Gabby. Go back to sleep." Angela rocked her. Gabby shook her head as she rubbed her eyes. The girls giggled at her but their happiness was soon short lived by a gunshot that rang out, almost deafening. Screaming was heard from the crowd of people, and a laughter that made Angela, Mimi and Gabby shiver with fear.

"_**Kill them all!!!"**_ The voice said. Everyone ran; trampling people, people falling bringing others down with them…the scene was utter chaos. Angela soon saw a large group of men with guns in their hands. Angela held Gabby tight in one arm and grabbed Mimi's hand as they ran from the gun shooters. People got shot and fell to the ground lifelessly, other people tripping over the dead bodies others running over the bodies. Gabby looked over Angela's sholder and saw what to her appeared to be monsters. Mimi screamed as shots were fired. Many people got to their cars and drove off, some piling as many other people as their car, truck and van allowed them.

If the situation weren't life threatening, Angela would have found it humorous. A red pick-up truck was starting up; Mimi said she knew the person driving it and raced through the crowd. five people where in the back scared out of their wit, huddling together. Mimi had a hard time getting up on the back of the truck; Angela mistakenly put Gabby down to help her friend, in a rush she grabbed a hand and pulled them on. The truck went only 10 m.p.h. because of the many cars trying to get out. Angela turned to look at Gabby only it wasn't her sister but some person she had unknowingly helped on.

Mimi screamed and pointed behind the truck at Gabby who running as fast as her small legs could carry her. "**Annie!!!**" Her arms waved wildly in front of her trying to grab the pick-up truck. "**Oh God! Gabriela!!**" Angela reached over the back of the truck and stretched her hand out to her baby sister. Three people behind her held her from her waist to keep her from falling over. "**Take my hand!!**" finger tips hit twice until both sisters hands met in a firm hold. "**Hold on to my hand!!**" Angela shouted pull her up. "**Wahh!! D-don't let go!!**" The truck began to speed up to about 42 m.p.h., Angela's grip was slipping, yet she tried to hold on to ther sister as hard as she could. The truck hit a speed bump doing a high hydraulics almost two feet, the sudden jerk made Angela lose her grip and her sister.

"_**AAHHHHHHHHHAA!!!"**_ Gabriela flew backwards, her hand still reaching out. Her back hit the ground twice before hit her back once again then hitting her head. Angela and the others watched helplessly as the little girl's body hit the ground and bounced until she laid motionless on the ground. Angela's face went pale; her eye's widened as she screamed over the crowds of people screams. _**"GABRIELA!!!!"**_ The three people behind her cried still holding her waist keeping her from jumping off the truck. The truck swerved, doing one last hydraulics before it crashed into two another cars and burst into flames. The little girl eyes were still open only a dull color as a single tear fell sideways from her left eye.

Gabriela soon woke up, her body achy and sore. She attempted to move her left arm but to no avail, she used her right arm to push herself up. Just as she did, a doctor and two police officers came in. She was taught by someone that police people were the good guys, but who did she learn it from? "Well your up, that's good. How do you feel kid?" Gabby simply nodded. "Do you know where you're parents are?" Another officer asked. Gabby just shook her head slowly. "I…don't have any…" The police and doctor looked at her. The doctor soon walked up to her. "Do you know where you are?" He asked. "…no…" "You're at the hospital, do you know why?" He asked.

"For a…check up?" She smiled. The doctor shook his head. "No, not quite. You're here because you were found on the street and got a nasty bump on you head." The doctor pointed out. Gabby put her right hand on the side of her head and felt the bandages wrapped around her head. She sighed and put her hand down. before the doctor frowned and asked one last question. "Tell me…what's your name little girl?" Gabby looked at him as if confused she put her head down and looked at her hand. "…I…I don't know……" She whispered to herself. "What was that?" The doctor asked. She picked her head up and asked him a question. "…Doctor…who am I?" The doctor and police officers looked baffled at the small girl; she didn't know who she was.

"I don't re-remembur anyting!" She looked at them desperately as if they knew who she was; her eye's brimmed with tears ready to fall. The doctor sighed and looked at the officers. "Call the orphanage and tell them that you're bringing a girl with amnesia." "What about a name?" The officer asked. "They don't need a name, they'll take her." The doctor sighed again, roughly this time. "The only orphanage for miles is the Gothem Orphanage and they require a name." "…Danielle?" "What?" They looked at the girl who smiled. "Danielle."

"You want to be called 'Danielle'?" The doctor asked. 'Danielle' nodded with a smile. The police soon took her to the orphanage. In the police car, they told her that the orphanage would be a nice place for her to live until she was adopted. "Adapted?" "No, adopted." "What does that mean?" "Adopted mean some who takes in orphan child like yourself, and calls them their son or daughter." "Why do they take us when they not our mommy or daddy?" Danielle asked. "Well…" "You see some people can't have children and they adopt one and most of the children get adopted by nice families." The second police officer said with a smile.

"What about the one's that don't get nice families…what about them?" She asked. The car stopped as the first police officer came out and opened her door. "We make sure they don't go to bad families." He helped her out of the car and walked up to a big building. He rang the doorbell, after a minute a nice woman came to the door with a smile. "Yes?" "We have a sweet one for you." "Oh the one with amnesia. Yes, we were waiting for her. Come along sweetie; let's get you settled in okay." Danielle went with the woman as she looked back at the officers, never to see them again.

"Everyone, this is Danielle, she's going to be staying with us for a while. Everyone make her feel at home." "Hi Danielle!!" All the children waved at her, two boys came up to her and asked her to play as all for of them ran off. The orphanage woman watched her run off and play. Danielle had no idea that the next few years of her life would be a miser-ablest years, until they day she would be adopted by someone caring.

* * *

JB: Writing this story made me cry...T-T R+R 


	2. A Change for the Better

Chapter 2 YAYY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman!!

* * *

Those Who Bleed and Those Who Pray 

**Chapter 1 – **

**A Change for the Better**

It was a beautiful day outside, kids played with their friends, children walked with their parents. Yup it was a beautiful day for everyone…except for me. I'm a girl that has lived in this orphanage most of my life, minus the last two families I was with, no one really wanted me but I didn't mind. I like to look after the other little kids in the orphanage, I still remembered the last girl that was there two years ago and she was a cute one. I had managed to get her a good home with an artistic family; we still send each other mail letter every other week.

Today was the day when parents would chose a child to call their own, but I wasn't coming down today, not this day. I mean who would anyone want an older child that wears baggy clothes? Younger children were adorable, cute and innocent! …What happened to my own innocence? I looked out my window and saw three kids being taken home already. I remembered when I was little, I would smile and be cute hoping for someone to take me but no matter how hard I tried…I never was adopted. No one gave me a second look or even so much as a smile back, the other kids got smiles but why not _me_?

I looked at the pair of open scissors in my hand and made the first cut, it was jagged maybe because I'm shaking. I made another and another, it hurt as I did this but I was happy that I did. I felt as if some unseen weight was lifted off my shoulders and it felt better as I cut the other side. Just in case your wondering I'm not cutting myself, I'm cutting my hair…just because I sound emo doesn't mean that I am! As I finished cutting my hair, I picked up the clumps of hair on the floor, put them in a bag and went downstairs to throw it away.

(Normal P.O.V.)

After three children were adopted, a black Saturn came up to the orphanage. The man that came out looking about in his early 20's. He wore a blue-collar shirt, one button open, under a black tuxedo like top and black pants. It was none other than Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne came out of his car and walked up towards the orphanage with a large green bag. There a woman greeted him about in her late 40's. "Hello-oh why Mr. Wayne, what brings you here?" The woman said with a smile. "I'm here to give some presents of happiness and to help a lucky child find a good home." He smiled. "If there is still one available?" He joked.

The woman chuckled at his joke. "Of course there are. There are many children still here. Please, follow me." The woman, Anna, led Wayne to the children who were very happy to see him. One by one, the children accepted the gifts, smiling, laughing and showing off their new gifts to their friends. Soon Anna showed Bruce into her office gave him a seat at the front of her desk and handed him a book of children to choose.

The book was thin meaning many of the children had already been taken and only a few remained. Bruce looked through the book, looking carefully at each child as he turned the page. **"AHHHHHHHHHAAA!! W-What have you done to your _HAIR_?!?!?"** A scream was heard in the hallway. Anna excused herself and walked out of the office to see what all the commotion was. Mr. Wayne continued to look at the pictures; none seemed to appeal to him until he saw the last picture of a little girl with a small sweet yet sad smile on her face, in a dark blue jumper, dark brown hair with a bandage around her head. Instantly Bruce fell, those sky blue eyes cried 'take me with you' at first glance. While Bruce was smiling at the picture, Anna returned with a sigh. "Did you find a child you like?" Anna asked sweetly, Bruce nodded.

"I would like this child." He said pushing the book towards her, pointing at the picture of the child he wanted. Anna turned the book around to take a good look at the child. Her eyes went wide at the picture and looked at Bruce. "Are you certain you want this child?" Anna asked, giving Bruce a serious look. Bruce stared back with a stern face and nodded. "I'm certain, this is the child I want…is there something I should know about this child?" Anna nodded. "She was adopted twice before but I guess she wasn't the right one for them." Bruce suddenly stood up and looked Anna straight in the eyes. "Then I wish to take in this child." Anna was a bit taken back that someone wanted to take her and was serious about it. she smiled. "Alexis? Alexis bring her in here, please?" "Oh, o-of course ma'am." Alexis said outside the office. A few second later Alexis came in with what appeared to be a boy with messy hair, uneven above shoulder length hair cut and bangs covering his eyes and oversized baggy clothes.

"Mr. Wayne, may I introduce the little girl from the picture. Dear move your bangs out of you eyes so Mr. Wayne can have a look at you." The girl sighed and did as she was told. Bruce's eyes widened, he looked at the picture and back at the girl. The same sky blue eyes that cried for someone to take them home. "Tell him your name dear." The girl looked at him straight in the eyes and said, in a bit of a low voice, the sweetest name he ever heard. "…my name's Danielle, it's a pleasure." Bruce smiled. "I'm Bruce Wayne, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Danielle." Danielle's expression didn't change; her face was still in its 'whatever-I-don't-care' look. "Danielle…" Danielle looked at Anna. "Mr. Wayne has come to take you in, isn't that wonderful?" For a second her eye went wide but went back to the way they were before.

"That doesn't mean I'll call you 'dad', I've learned my lesion the last two times." "Don't worry, she come around eventually." Anna said stroking her hair. She folded her arm and went 'keh' as Bruce chuckled. After Anna told her to back up her stuff, Danielle was in Bruce's car going to her new home. She gave it about a week before Mr. Wayne gave her back, she knew he would. "Can I ask you something?" Bruce asked. "Sure…why not." Her head turned to the passenger side window. "In the picture, why did you have a bandage around your head?" Bruce said his eye's never leaving the road. Danielle flinched at the remembrance of the bandage. It was quite for a minute Bruce took that as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it until…

"I was told.……when I was little…I was all alone. " Bruce came to a red light, stopped and looked at her. Her eyes still looking out the window as she spoke. "I was found on the street I had a few minor cuts on my arms and legs, my left arm had a minor fracture and blood coming out from my head." He drove again. "They found me surrounded by countless dead bodies, some a live, others an inch from death. I was taken to the hospital and asked if I could tell them my name…I told them I didn't know." Bruce stopped at railroad light as the train was passing slowly. "I asked the doctor if he knew who I was, he didn't know. I remember the doctor tell the two officers to take me to the nearest orphanage and tell them they were bring a girl with amnesia. When the orphanage took me in I asked Anna what it meant and when she told me you can say I didn't take it so well."

"Miss Anna told me you were adopted twice, why were you given back?" Danielle was quite for more than a minute but told all. "You see when I was five I was adopted twice and came back twice. The first time I ran away from that family because they were abusing me, the orphanage only found this out when we saw the bruises on me." Bruce's expression didn't change but he was yelling in his mind, how could anyone do that to a poor, defenseless child?!? It wasn't right for any person to do that!

"The parents were fined never to adopt another child ever again. The second family I stayed with were nice parents but within a week I was returned to the orphanage…" Danielle paused. "Why were you returned?" Bruce asked. Danielle continued. "…my adopted parents found me sitting in a tree after midnight four times and once laying in the street curled up with red paint on my head and arms as if I was-" "Was what?" "…was…replaying the day I was found." Bruce flinched as he made a right turn.

Bruce finally stopped the car, got out and opened the passenger door for her. "We're here." Danielle came out from the car and looked at the mansion before her. She was stunned by the size of the mansion. _'This has to be a crime or against the law to have a house this big!!!'_ She thought. "Well welcome to your new home Danielle. I hope you'll like it here." Bruce smiled. Danielle just looked at Bruce then smiled a small rare smile. Maybe she could learn to like it here. She put on her green backpack that contained all of her stuff; it wasn't much just some closthes and her drawing and sewing supplies.

* * *

Please tell me how everyone liked it!! - plez R+R 


End file.
